Always on your side
by Martelca
Summary: DESTIEL. Dean et Castiel sont ensemble depuis un certain temps... Et Dean a décidé d'aller de l'avant.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Always on your side

Couple : Dean/Castiel

Rating: K+

Dislaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

Notes : Voici un autre petit one-shot que j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire pour penser à quelque chose de joyeux, car j'avais que du dramatique dans ma tête entre mes deux chouchous lol. Alors voilà, attention : mignon ! XD

Je dois préciser aussi que Dean et Cas sont ensemble depuis un certain temps dans cet écrit.

Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Je sors, à tout à l'heure ! » dit le jeune Winchester en adressant un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil à son aîné, avant de quitter le bunker.

Dean soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais.

Il était seul avec Castiel.

C'était ce qui était prévu.

Sam était parti exprès pour les laisser en tête à tête.

Le stress montait.

« Continuons cette tarte... » Se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il disposait les fruits sur ladite pâtisserie.

D'un côté, il ne voulait pas déranger l'autre homme qui était gentiment assit à une des tables de la salle de lecture. Il lisait sereinement l'un de ces nombreux livres.

Mais en même temps, Dean en avait plus qu'assez de repousser. Il devait le faire.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Cas ! » l'appela-t-il assez fort depuis la cuisine.

_Allez, un peu de courage._ _Tout se passera bien._

Il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur !

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Castiel l'avait entendu et comme toujours, il se pressait à le rejoindre.

« J'ai quelque chose dans ma veste... tu peux y jeter un œil? » se pressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Les pas s'éloignèrent désormais de la pièce et s'approchèrent de leur chambre.

Dean soupira à nouveau, avec désormais une douleur au ventre.

L'angoisse avait repris le dessus.

Il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

C'était tout ou rien.

Castiel, qui ne se posait pas trop de questions, entra dans la chambre. Le vêtement recherché était disposé sur le grand lit. Et il n'attendit pas pour le fouiller.

Dans l'une des poches, des clefs. Habituel. Rien de bien surprenant à cela, mais son compagnon n'en avait certainement pas besoin pour l'instant.

Par contre, le contenu de l'autre proche l'intriguait considérablement. Il retira l'objet et il le détailla.

Une petite boîte en velours de couleur bleue clair.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Les sourcils froncés, il plia la veste avec soin et la reposa sur le lit.

Boîte en main, Castiel partit rejoindre Dean qui paraissait être très concentré sur sa tâche.

Celui-ci leva rapidement la tête en sa direction afin d'observer son attitude: Il était à l'entrée de la pièce, la tête sur le côté – signe qu'il se posait des questions – et la petite boîte sur la paume de sa main. Apparemment, il attendait des explications.

Merde. Il n'avait pas vérifié ce qu'elle cachait. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le faire.

_Respire Dean... Respire. _

_Tout ira bien. _

_Dis-lui. _

« Tu regardes pas ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ? Tu sais pourtant que tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, non ? »

_Alors ouvre cette putain de boîte !_

Voilà qu'il devenait impatient et surtout... vulgaire. Il devait impérativement se calmer.

Lui, Dean Winchester, qui passait sa vie à combattre contre toutes sortes de formes surnaturelles... n'avait peur de rien. Pas vrai ?

Alors merde, il pouvait survivre à la suite… Sans à avoir une soudaine envie de fuir.

Et il recommença à s'intéresser à cette fichue tarte qui était désormais terminée mais dont il s'amusait à faire comme si elle ne l'était pas. Elle devait être parfaite, oui... c'est ça. Rien d'autre.

Ridicule, il se sentait vraiment ridicule.

Si son frère était là, il se fouterait bien de sa gueule.

Bon sang ! Après tout, son avenir était en jeu !

Castiel regarda tout d'abord longuement l'autre chasseur. Il avait tout de suite senti son embarras… et remarqué le rouge qu'il avait sur les joues. Son comportement était loin d'être normal.

Cela signifiait que le contenu de la petite boîte avait une valeur importante aux yeux de Dean.

Intéressant.

Il n'attendit plus une seconde de plus et s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

D'abord surpris, ensuite curieux.

Que faisait cette bague dans cette boîte ?

C'était une bague simple de couleur argent dont les extrémités étaient soulignées par un bleu argenté. Elle était sublime. Vraiment.

« C'est pour moi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec le sourire.

Pour la seconde fois, Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna... dos à lui. Il avait soudainement envie de se confronter au four, afin de disposer la tarte à l'intérieur.

« Évidemment, idiot ! Qui d'autre ?! »

Le pire restait à venir.

_Pitié Dieu, faites que votre fils comprenne._

Il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse.

« Elle est magnifique, merci Dean »

Castiel resta un instant pensif. Aucun des deux n'osait ajouter un mot de plus. Ce qui était... pesant.

Était-ce un jour spécial aujourd'hui ? Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

Non, il était sûr que non. Il s'en serait rappelé.

Après tout, Dean avait peut-être juste envie de lui offrir un cadeau. Cela le touchait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui offrir quelque de chose de ce genre-là. Une première même. Il avait toujours préféré lui acheter des choses utiles comme par exemple des vêtements.

A vrai dire, Castiel se fichait des cadeaux, mais là... Une bague. C'était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eu de bijou à lui.

Ça allait devenir son trésor.

Était-ce un nouveau pas dans leur relation ?

Il était heureux de voir à quel point Dean tenait autant à lui. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Avant de retirer la bague du coffre, il devait tout d'abord lui poser une question.

« Pourquoi ce cadeau? » Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Là, c'était trop pour Dean.

« Non Cas ! Putain ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

Castiel le regarda interrogateur, pourquoi Dean était-il contrarié? Même le dos tourné, on pouvait s'en appercevoir.

« Utilise un peu ta tête Cas... S'il te plaît. A ton avis, pourquoi ? »

Donc il lui a donné cette bague pour un événement précis qui le gênait grandement.

…

Ah...

Non...

Ce n'était tout de même pas ça ?

Oui ?

Une bague...

Un Dean embarrassé qui ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi il l'a lui offrait...

Non, ce n'était pas un cadeau... mais...

Quelque chose d'important ?

Cette fois-ci, Castiel regarda le bijou les yeux grand ouvert.

Comment ne pas être surpris ?

Son cœur s'emballa. Il ne voyait plus que ça.

En plus, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses qui se sont produites dernièrement.

Dean était vraiment étrange ces derniers jours... il semblait ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Il lui arrivait même de lui poser des questions qu'il n'aurait jamais osé poser avant, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tel que : On sera toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? T'en a envie toi aussi hein ?

Et Sam qui les embêtait beaucoup trop.

Ah mais oui ! Hier, Sam l'avait appelé, avec un immense sourire, « notre futur Castiel Winchester ». Cela l'avait surpris, enfin surtout le moment où le chasseur avait reçu une chaussure en pleine figure.

Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des films ?

« Dean, dis-le moi, je dois savoir pourquoi. » Il devait en être sûr.

Celui-ci s'était enfin retourné face à lui. Il n'était plus rouge, mais très pâle.

Et même s'ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre, leurs regards étaient soutenus.

Dean se gratta la nuque. Le visage sérieux devant lui ne l'encourageait guère. Et il savait que son ange n'était pas stupide : Il avait compris. Sinon, jamais il le regarderait avec une expression aussi confuse.

Il devait le faire. Après tout, c'était la démarche à suivre. Castiel avait le droit de l'entendre de sa bouche.

De plus, la façon dont il lui avait donné cette bague était loin d'être romantique.

C'était vraiment nul de sa part.

Il devait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Lui dire ces mots...

_Allez, courage Dean. Tu peux le faire. _

« Cas... est-ce que tu... »

Le regard de Castiel se fit plus profond. Et Dean était encore plus mal à l'aise.

Plus vite c'était fait et plus vite il arrêterait de se faire du souci.

Mais et s'il refusait ?

Pourquoi refuserait-il ?

Il fit vite la liste de ses défauts et à vrai dire, ils étaient nombreux. Mais Castiel les avait acceptés, sinon il ne serait pas resté avec lui. Pendant presque 2 ans.

Et ... depuis quand est-ce que ce genre d'engagement était-il si important pour lui ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été pour.

Son ange lui avait vraiment changé sa vision du monde.

Si Castiel refusait... il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Argh, il devait en finir.

« Est-ce que tu veux- »

« Oui. » Le coupa-t-il.

Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Hein ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Dean abasourdi.

« Oui, je le veux Dean. » Répéta Castiel avec le sourire.

« Ah... ah oui ? » dit-il cette fois-ci avec un sourire béat. Rêvait-il ?

Castiel se décida enfin à s'approcher de lui et il sauta à son cou, capturant immédiatement ses lèvres. Le chasseur ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction... Ses muscles se détendaient, sa douleur au ventre avait disparu.

_Quel soulagement ! _

C'était fait... Et son ange avait accepté. Comment ne pas être heureux ?

Il répondit à son baisé avec ardeur et il le serra entre ses bras.

Castiel se retrouva ainsi contre la table de la cuisine. Celui-ci le repoussa gentiment.

« Attends... » Il se détacha un peu et il lui tendit la petite boîte.

Dean la prit, retira la bague et il la mit, au début avec difficulté, à l'annulaire de son désormais fiancé. Elle lui allait à merveille, génial !

Son ange, lui, regardait sa main... rêveur.

« Elle est vraiment ma- »

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres, les mains sur sa taille.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche tout en se serrant contre lui, quémandant un baiser plus passionné. Son compagnon s'en occupa de suite avec plaisir. Des petits soupirs se firent entendre lorsque leurs langues se cherchèrent, se caressèrent, se mêlant en un baiser fougueux. Les mains de Castiel s'agrippèrent au dos du t-shirt de son amant.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle et leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Mais Dean ne désirait pas s'arrêter là et il descendit ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou…

Les joues rougies par la chaleur, son ange comprit comment le chasseur allait le cuisiner… surtout que celui-ci venait de lui retirer la cravate et commençait à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Ses fesses s'appuyèrent désormais contre la table, de même que sa main fraîchement décorée par cette bague symbolique.

Après tout, ils devaient profiter de leur moment d'intimité. N'est-ce pas ?

« Dean… je t'aime… »

Le chasseur sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils avaient tout affronté ensemble. Des moments malheureux, difficiles…

Mais le plus important était l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et personne ne pourra jamais le leur retirer.

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Et désolé, je suis encore incapable d'écrire un "lemon", un jour j'y arriverais... mais je vous le laisse imaginer :D

Je ne l'ai pas écris, mais je me devais de préciser que Sam a instalé une caméra dans la cuisine, histoire de voir comme Dean a fait sa demande... ( O_O ça veut dire que... non, le pauvre ! XD Ca lui apprendra voilà)

A la prochaine !


	2. Bonus

Hello! Puisque vous avez été plusieurs à m'en parler j'ai écris une suite... une suite où Sam se melle de la vie de notre couple ! :D En plus, j'adore écrire sur Sam, surtout quand il est à fond dans le destiel.

Le chapitre précédant était mignon... mais j'espère que ce bonus vous fera rire !

Je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews, ça me touche ! :) (Choup37 : je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire lol ! Et merci beaucoup ! *hugs* )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était presque minuit.

Sam, après avoir passé la soirée avec sa petite amie, venait d'entrer.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. La télévision non allumée. Le silence complet.

Il parcourut le bunker afin de se retrouver devant la chambre du couple.

Hm, est-ce qu'ils dormaient ? Où faisaient-ils autre chose ?

Après tout ils avaient le droit de fêter ça.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient sortis.

Il posa une oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit.

Le chasseur savait que ce n'était bien, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net : il ouvrit un peu la porte.

Ils étaient bien là, sous les couvertures. L'un contre l'autre sur le lit... Castiel dans les bras de Dean. Tous deux dans ceux de Morphée.

Sam se retrouva immédiatement attendrit face à cette vue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait dormir ensemble, mais cela le faisait toujours un petit quelque chose il était heureux pour eux.

Un grognement se fit entendre, Dean évidemment. Oh non, il ne devait absolument pas les réveiller !

Doucement, il renferma aussitôt la porte.

Et donc...Il était tout seul...

Tout…seul…

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et il se précipita à la cuisine.

Sam ressentait tout de même une petite frayeur. Et s'ils avaient découvert son petit jeu ?

Ils le tueraient sans faute le lendemain matin. Mon Dieu, il voyait déjà son frère lui faire une leçon de moral. Quoique, il l'aurait attendu cette nuit pour la lui faire… mais monsieur dormait. Il avait de l'espoir.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses désirs au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, il se sentit presque soulagé. Avec un peu de chance ils n'avaient pas fait attention à sa présence.

Bof, après tout son frère sera tellement dans son petit nuage, qu'à coté, son acte « impardonnable » serait passé aux oubliettes.

Enfin avec Dean, ce n'était pas toujours sûr. Il pourrait même le lui faire payer.

Castiel lui, le foudroierait peut-être du regard... non mieux, il lui demanderait secrètement de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait osé faire derrière leurs dos. Oh oui, il l'imaginait tellement bien !

Sur le réfrigérateur, qui heureusement était de grande taille, se cachait un caméscope de petite taille derrière une plante verte. Il la retira de sa place et se précipita vers la bibliothèque, son ordinateur portable était posé sur l'une des tables.

Ah, il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Ce serait bête qu'ils l'entendent tout de même !

Il alla vite à sa chambre afin de se procurer des écouteurs.

Une fois tout en main, il s'assit à table, alluma l'ordinateur et retira la carte SD de son caméscope, pour ensuite la mettre à l'emplacement prévu sur portable.

Youpi ! Il allait enfin voir comment son frère s'était débrouillé pour faire sa demande ! Depuis que celui-ci lui en avait fait part en lui montrant la fameuse bague, il n'arrêtait pas de l'imaginer.

Sam avait plusieurs scénarios en tête... Mais à vrai dire, ils se ressemblaient presque tous : Dean gêné à mort, incapable de prononcer un mot et Castiel... bon sang, il le voyait trop surpris. Enfin, chacun serait surpris à sa place.

Donc il devait absolument voir comment il avait fait ça demande ! D'où l'idée de la caméra cachée.

Le bureau venait de s'afficher. Enfin !

Alors qu'il mettait son casque sur ses oreilles, il chercha la vidéo. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un demeuré ?

Ce n'était tellement pas bien ce qu'il faisait ! Là, il devait se l'avouer.. il agissait comme un gamin.

...

Arf, maintenant que le moment de maturité était passé, il lança la vidéo.

Pas de regrets.

Mince, et si Dean avait fait sa demande ailleurs que la cuisine ? Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour la faire... Ô pitié, faites qu'il l'ait faite dans cette fichue pièce !...

Au pire, il avait pris soin d'installer un enregistrement audio dans la salle de lecture. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer.

Sur la vidéo, Sam se voyait partir et encourager son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mine déconfite de Dean. Et le soupire qu'il venait de faire. Ha, ha ! Il jouait les durs devant lui mais on pouvait bien voir à quel point il était paniqué. ... Bon okay, ce n'était pas agréable comme situation, il fallait se l'avouer.

L'image était bien cadrée. On voyait presque toute la pièce. Cool.

_« Cas ! J'ai quelque chose dans ma veste... tu peux y jeter un œil?_ »

A voila que ça devenait intéressant... Non mais...

Il n'avait quand même pas fait CA ? Dean n'avait tout de même pas demandé à son ange de chercher la bague dans sa poche ? Désespérant, franchement. Il se sentait presque déçu.

D'une parce que Dean ne la lui donnait pas lui-même et de deux... il allait sans doute rater la réaction de Castiel face au bijou. C'était bien sa veine ! Dean, t'assure pas !

Ouh là, il se défoulait sur cette pauvre tarte. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Sam ressentit un petit peu de peine. Mais après tout, comment son ange pourrait refuser ?... Son frère devrait avoir un peu plus confiance en leur couple. Après tout, Castiel le supportait depuis longtemps maintenant.

Ah, Castiel arrivait... OH ! IL N'A PAS OUVERT LA BOITE.

VICTOIRE.

« Oh, mec, t'assure ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire. Avec un peu de chance, il verra sa réaction face à la bague.

Et Dean était tout rouge... Tu m'étonnes !

_« Tu regardes pas ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ? Tu sais pourtant que tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, non ? »_

Oh, c'est mignon. On dirait déjà un couple marié, non ?

C'était pour dire ce genre de chose que Dean voulait se retrouver seul avec son ange ? Parce que franchement, il aurait pu faire sa demande devant lui quoi. Il l'avait un peu à travers la gorge. Tant pis, il allait la voir de toute façon !

Castiel ouvrait enfin la boîte. Et Sam détaillait sa réaction : surpris mais aussi interrogateur. Il y a de quoi, en plus il n'avait pas les explications qui allaient avec. Allez Dean bouge-toi et DIS LUI, bon sang !

_« C'est pour moi ? » _

_« Évidemment, idiot ! Qui d'autre ?! » _

_« Elle est magnifique, merci Dean »_

S'ils se voyaient. C'était adorable. Comment ne pas sourire face à ça ? Castiel n'avait pas compris et Dean était désespéré et apparemment il ne savait pas comment s'occuper de la suite – la preuve : il n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Oui, c'était adorable.

Mhmm... Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ni l'un ni l'autre. Et son futur beau-frère semblait tout de même se poser des questions, vu la tête qu'il faisait...

_« Pourquoi ce cadeau? » _

_« Non Cas ! Putain ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Utilise un peu ta tête Cas... S'il te plaît. A ton avis, pourquoi ? »_

Là, il paniquait. Et vu la surprise de Castiel, il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cadeau. En même temps... Si Dean ne lui disait rien, il ne pouvait pas deviner non plus !

Allez Dean, un petit effort ! Tu peux le faire !

Ouh là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être devant un film. Il devait se calmer.

_« Dean, dis-le moi, je dois savoir pourquoi._ »

Bonne question. Ca y est. Le moment qu'il attendait tant allait enfin arriver.

Dean s'était à nouveau tourné face à Castiel, complètement décomposé. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Si Sam était là il l'aurait encouragé par sa présence... mais monsieur avait décidé autrement ! Arf ! Dean, idiot de frère.

_« Est-ce que tu veux- »_

_« Oui. » _

___« Hein ? » _

_« Oui, je le veux Dean. » _

« Ah... ah oui ? »

!

Il se forçait à ne pas pousser un cri de joie. A la place, il fit un gros sourire. Attendri par leurs paroles.

Et... sans déconner. Il fallait voir leurs têtes. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Ca faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Et connaissant son désormais, sûr, beau-frère... Il ne voulait pas forcer Dean à dire quelque chose dont il n'était pas capable. Il avait donc mis fin à son calvaire. Dean avait vraiment trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Et les voir, dans les bras, l'un dans l'autre...et s'embrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à retirer son sourire du visage.

Là non plus ce n'était pas la première qu'il les voyait s'embrasser. Mais quand ils le faisaient devant lui, c'était beaucoup plus « timide », un simple bisou, que ce qui se passait dans l'écran. Normal, après tout… Il s'en souviendrait toujours : ils leurs avaient fallu beaucoup de temps pour le faire devant lui. Pourquoi pensaient-ils que ça le gênerait ?

Bon sang, les « espionner » comme il le faisait, ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Il avait l'impression de s'imposer dans leur intimité.

Sam se leva, la bouche sèche, à cause de tant de joie, lui avait donné envie d'une bière. Il alla donc presque en sautillant à la cuisine. Et en plus de chercher sa boisson, il eut une soudaine envie de se faire un sandwich. Et pendant ce temps, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il venait de voir.

S'ils savaient qu'il avait cette vidéo en sa possession... Sam se promit de ressortir la vidéo un jour, au cas où Dean l'emmerderait trop. Mince, il avait vraiment envie d'en parler à Castiel maintenant !

Il lui dirait peut-être deux mots demain, s'il le sentait bien.

Une fois le sandwich consommé et la bière terminée, il retourna à la bibliothèque afin d'éteindre l'ordinateur, pour ensuite aller se coucher.

C'est alors que... qu'il remarqua que la vidéo était toujours en route et que...

« Non...c'est... c'est pas ce que je crois quand même... ?! »

OH… MON… DIEU…

Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux grandes soucoupes, sa bouche était elle aussi grande ouverte.

Non mais... sérieusement…

ILS N 'AVAIENT QUAND MÊME PAS FAIT CA DANS LA CUISINE ?

Ils étaient presque nus comme des vers en train de... en train de...

Au secours, il venait d'entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait de TRÈS près à un gémissement sortir de son casque.

Sam devait arrêter ça. Il renferma tout de suite l'écran de son portable. Toujours sur le choc.

Nom d'un chien, ils n'avaient pas une chambre pour faire ça ?! En plus, le caméscope était encore allumé lorsqu'il était arrivé... ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette cuisine était à l'intérieur de la vidéo.

...

ENLEVER CES IMAGES DE LA TETE...

ENLEVER CES IMAGES DE LA TETE !

Comment allait-il les regarder en face après ça ?

Non pire encore ! COMMENT ALLAIT-IL RETOURNER DANS CETTE FICHUE PIECE SANS Y REPENSER ?!

Non mais, ils l'ont fait sur la table de la cuisine quand même...

Ca lui apprendra à vouloir mettre son nez dans leurs affaires !

Merde, maintenant il était sûr, il ne pourra jamais leur parler de cette vidéo ! Sinon ils sauraient que...

Même comme ça, ils arrivaient à tout foutre en l'air !

oOoOoOo

Sam était arrivé dans la salle de lecture avec un immense mal de tête.

Il retrouva Castiel assit à une table, lisant un journal. Il cherchait une mission de bon matin. L'ange, depuis qu'il était devenu lui aussi un chasseur, était vraiment impliqué dans leur tâche.

Oh non, pourquoi avait-il encore ces images en tête ?

« Bonjour Sam » dit Castiel avec le sourire, buvant ensuite le contenu d'une tasse. « Bien dormi ? »

« Salut ! Euh, ouais. Bien...et toi ? Aucune bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? » Répondit Sam avec un sourire malicieux tout en regardant sa main.

A vrai dire, il n'avait presque RIEN dormi. Merci les mecs ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir ça.

Bref, il était temps d'embêter les deux fiancés et de les féliciter bien sûr ! Oublions ça !

Castiel rougissait, ça commençait bien.

« Très bien...Tu dois être au courant. Dean t'en a sûrement parlé. Il...enfin j'ai accepté... » Termina-t-il la phrase avec un sourire timide.

Sam tapota son épaule et lui tendit la main, sourire aux lèvres. « Toutes mes félicitations. » Castiel leva la sienne et Sam la serra.

« Merci... »

« Et il est où ton fiancé ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre chasseur se cacha derrière son journal. Mais Sam pouvait voir que celui-ci souriait. « Il est dans la cuisine. Il prépare le petit déjeuner. »

La cuisine…

Restons calme Sam. Restons calme...

Aussitôt dit et aussitôt Dean fit son apparition dans la pièce avec ce qu'il venait de préparer. « Hey, Sammy ! » Il venait d'illuminer la pièce avec sa bonne humeur. « Oh, je t'ai aussi préparé quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher à la cuisine. »

Calme... calme...

Aucunes images dans la tête, aucunes...

Au fait, s'ils l'avaient fait dans cette fameuse cuisine... peut-être qu'ils l'avaient aussi fait ailleurs ? Par exemple... sur cette table ?

Oh, les images qu'il avait en tête ! Bon sang !

Merde, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser !

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de faire votre petite affaire dans la cuisine ? Vous n'avez pas une chambre ?! »

Deux regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui, de quoi parlait-il ?

Oups.

* * *

Voilou ! Alors ? J'espère que c'est ce que vous avez imaginé ! lol J'espère que Sam a trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir XD

A la prochaine ! Bisous.


End file.
